This acquisition will provide technical assistance to continue the development and enhancement of GRATEFUL MED as well as provide technical software development support for the analysis, design, implementation, integration, documentation, and maintenance of related system components. These include: compute aided leaning, intermachine implementation, artificial intelligence, new telecommunication interfaces, e.g., FTS 2000, Graphical Use Interfaces, network integration and interoperability, and document delivery system.